


What an Interesting Date...

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

A semi-cold evening, with a slight breeze, a young couple was walking down a street corner. One was a young blond with spiky short hair, with dashing blue eyes, a soft face, and toned body that just radiated beauty and innocence. On the young lady's side was a young man, the same age. He had slicked black hair, a strong build, and warm black eyes.

The pair was moving towards a restaurant until someone decided to interrupt.

"Well, Seras when will you dump this loser for me, again?" Said a voice from the darkness.

"I thought I told you, Michelson, to leave the both of us alone. Jack, I don't think I give hard enough kicks to the nuts for this guy to get the point across anymore." Seras said, to her date with a pout.

"Sorry, Seras. He is very persistent." Jackson replied, annoyed.

"Which annoys me," Seras said.

"Well?" Michelson said.

"Well, what?" The couple said together.

"When will you ditch him already and come with me?!" He said, throwing a fit.

"How about...Monday Night...Tuesday Morning...Wednes-Never! What part of no, do you not seem to understand! I will not give up on Jackson! Since he has been my boyfriend since high school!" Completely fed up with the stupidity of this conversation.

"Then, I'll guess I'll make you!" He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jackson.

"What the hell?!" Seras yelled.

"Shut up! Come with me and he'll live." He said, completely serious

"How do I know that you won't shoot him, even if I go with you?" He then put his gun down slightly in contemplation.

Seras, nodded her head towards her boyfriend as if to say this is your chance.

He nodded and silently made his way over to the still-contemplating man and was able to knock him out cold on the hard concrete.

"Well, that takes cares of him."

"Yep, it does." Dusting off her periwinkle cocktail dress.

"Are you ready to go inside now?" Jackson said, straightening out his tuxedo jacket.

"Yes," Seras said, grabbing his hand.

The couple then continued to walk down the street and they go inside the restaurant and sit down at their table.

Soon, the food had arrived and they just started to talk.

Seras talked about her day at high school and what her visit to the police academy brought.

Jackson talked his day as well and discussed what he accomplished this month working with his father in his company.

"Aw~, I'm so happy for you! Congrats, I'd told you are the best at what you do." Seras said as she ate dinner. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Why, of course. There is nothing I couldn't do without you, Kitten." He said, with a small smile.

"Don't call me that!" Seras pouted 

"What? Kitten?" Jackson smirked.

"Yes, that!" She blushed, now as red as the glass of wine she had with her meal.

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute, I couldn't help, but call you kitten."

"Fine." She pouted again, but then she knocked over her purse.

While Seras went to go pick up her fallen purse, Jackson's face then took a slightly dark look, but as soon as she sat upright it was gone.

"Are you finished Seras?" He asked.

"Yes, let me finish this glass."

"Okay, I'll go tip the waiter and pay for dinner," Jackson said, getting up from his seat.

"Thanks, sweetie," Seras said, grabbing her wine glass.

"No need to thank me, Seras." He kissed her cheek and left to pay the waiter.

She finished off her glass of wine and waited for Jackson to come back.

"Come on, I need to take you home," Jackson said as he took her arm.

She gladly accepted and he led her out of the restaurant and went to his car. Half-way to her house which was quite a distance from the restaurant, she nodded off in his car leaning towards his shoulder and lightly breathing.

Jackson looked down towards her and his mouth grew into a small smile, but his eyes darkened, to the color of the night sky in front of the pair.

Seras then woke up and found herself on her baby blue bedspread. "What the-" Her head was pounding, she was still drunk, feeling the effects of alcohol coursing through her system. She tried to move, but her body felt heavy and sluggish.

She looked down and saw she was in nothing but her lace bra and panties.

She breathed in and out and trying to get oxygen into her head and collecting her thoughts, but the more she thought back the more she felt sick. She remembered that she was on a date with Jackson and she fell asleep cuddling up to him in his car. She was about to call out for help until the bedroom door opened and out came,

"J-Jackson?" She asked, her stomach twisting in fear.

He wasn't wearing his tuxedo jacket, his white dress shirt was opened and the button from his slacks are undone and he slammed the door shut and locked the door.

He walked towards Seras with an emotionless expression and didn't reply to any of Sera's questions. He then stopped short of Sera's body and kissed her so suddenly that she opened her mouth and he forced his tongue inside tasting every inch of her mouth.

He then grabbed her boobs through her bra and started kneading them in slow circles.

Seras tried to move but his tongue is choking her, she felt something being released into her mouth and tried to move her head to spit it out, but his mouth held firm with hers in his bruising kiss.

'Why? Why is he doing this? Jackson, please. Stop.' Seras thought frantically.

His hair was covering his eyes, so she couldn't see what he was feeling or thinking. His hands, then suddenly tore away her bra, which made her gasp in surprise, swallowing whatever Jackson put in her mouth. He finally released her mouth, moving away from her as she tried to take a swing at him, but only managed to make her head spin.

"What did you make me swallow?" She asked, out of breath.

"Something, that will make this night more enjoyable for the both of us." He smirked his pearly white smile.

Seras blushed automatically at that smile. 'Why? Even, now when _he's_ doing this.'

Jackson rubbed his cheek against hers feeling her shivers against him as she breathed in his heavy manly scent. Seras started to feel her body become hot, all her nerves were on fire, every pump of her heart made blood rush down to her center.

"Oh, you're starting to feel it, aren't you Seras?" He asked amused.

"Go.. to h..ell!" Seras said through her pants, a heavy blush adorning her face.

"Shame on you, Seras. You should never curse." Jackson said, with mock disappointment.

"No, I-tch!" Her sentence was cut off when he started rubbing her through her panties.

"Wow, Seras you're soaked down there." He said, his fingers going under her underwear, fingering her folds.

"N-no! I'm-Aaah~!" She moaned when he started fingering her clit in slow circles.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" He said, taking off her panties and starts to swirl a finger in-between her folds and starts pumping them in and out in rhythm of twisting and pinching her own nipples.

"You have such a naughty pussy, Seras. It's sucking in my fingers." He whispered in her ear.

"No~." Seras moaned, he just swirling his fingers.

His two fingers kept going in and out of her twat and him using his thumb flicking her clit, in-tune with the thrusts of his fingers.

"Do you hear it, Seras? The sounds of your naughty pussy making such lewd sounds, for me." He said, in a breathy whisper.

He then moved away from her ear and started to suck on her tits, licking and sucking each of them, his dark eyes fully on Seras. She couldn't move, his smoldering eyes keeping her place.

Her mind was split between giving into the pleasure, he was giving her or trying to fight him, but that side was quickly losing, she started to feel her head going blank, each movement of her fingers, thrusting in and out, him sucking on her nipples was driving her over the edge.

"Hah! Mnn..Gah..Aah!"

"Let it go, Seras." He said, softly across her lips. The magical work of his fingers on her body over the edge.

"Ah...Ah...Aaaahhhh~!" Seras moaned, she gripped his shoulders, her nails biting into his shoulders as was pulled closer and closer to the edge,

'OhGodOhGodOhGod~ No~!'

"Cum for me, Seras!" He moaned in her ear, twisting her nipple and fucking her faster with his fingers as she screamed out his name.

"Jackson~!" She grabbed her shoulders and pulled him close to her chest as she rode out her orgasm.

After her climax, she still felt the aftershocks of his work pulse through her body. She let him go, her arms falling to her sides with a soft thump.

She panted, looking to the side avoiding Jackson's triumphant gaze on her gaze. He slowly removed his fingers away from her drenched heat mockingly slow caressing her folds as he left her entrance.

His fingers sticky and dripping of her love juices grabbed Seras by her chin and forced her to look at him.

Dull blue meet hazy black, he smirked and kissed her on her mouth. Seras didn't fight it as he made the drug pump through her blood at a faster pace.

"I know you're still there, Seras," Jackson said, looking straight into her eyes, which flickered with recognition, but reined in any negative emotions that would make her blood pump.

"You are so strong, Seras. Still, fighting even though you are down. That's why I love you." He said, with a twisted version of a gentle smile.

'Of course, you do, you sick bastard.' She thought back, as the drug started to take effect again, making her body heat up.

He removed his open shirt and undid the button on his slacks taking them off agonizingly slow way, for Seras. He pulled her body towards himself, in a sitting position, their bodies fitting together like a mold.

Each movement Jackson made against her skin sent her nerves into a fritz and her brain short-circuit.

Seras, gritted her teeth as moans threatened to spill out of her mouth again. He placed the head of his cock in-between her leaking pussy lips, slowly spreading them apart while being bathed in her juices and heat of her twat twitching against him.

He shuddered in pleasure and looked straight into Seras' eyes as he worked his cock into her snatch, inch by pleasureful inch was swallowed by her heat. Seras trying her hardest not to move as the drug made her want to squirm.

Soon, his cock hit a barrier which made a shot of pain race through her spine, tightening her entrance.

"Ah, shit." She mumbled through clenched teeth.

"My cute kitten is a virgin." He asked amused.

"You already, know that I am you bastard." She spat.

"Tut, tut, Seras." He said as he pulled out suddenly.

"Huh~?"

He, then slammed himself back in, which tore through her hymen causing a great notch of pain to race through her body and nerves that sliced through the hazy pleasure fog, the drug made her mind.

Her blue eyes regained their sharpness and glared coldly at Jackson. She clenched her fists and let it swing towards his face, but it didn't connect as he grabbed her hand and interlocked his finger in-between hers.

Seras tried to remove her fingers, but the drug then returned full force after the pain ebbed away after the brief struggle. He did a test thrust and she moaned loudly, to which she covered her mouth with her other hand, with a heavy blush.

"Ah~, so you do feel pleasure. Good, because I'm going to pound you into a quivering mess begging for more." He said, starting to thrust into her cunt, speeding up with every thrust.

"D-do..you really..mmh~..think..Ah..I'll give in t-ah~..to you so easily?" Seras asked, her face red with a blush, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body as she was being pounded, each thrust sending electric shockwaves through her body.

"Of course not, babe. That would be too easy, you'd never liked things that were easy." He answered, still thrusting, now hitting her pleasure spot, making her mind go blank and the drug crashing down heavily on her mind.

"No~. I w-won't fall-l." Seras said as she started to feel her pussy burning and a couple more thrusts she came again, her legs tightening around his waist and as she worked through her pussy trying to swallow his dick. He smirked in victory and now started to really pound her at the sight of her surrender. Her pleasure keeping her chained up within her own mind.

'I'll never surrender, even if my body doesn't follow my own commands anymore.' Was her last rational thought, as she closed her eyes as the drug finally pushed away all of her personality, leaving her in a blank pleasureful heat-like state.

"Ah~! Dammit, you bastard go faster!" Seras said, the drug fully taking over making her bounce in rhythm in time with his thrusts. Her eyes reopened, her sharp blue now darkened to a navy with her tongue flopping out of her mouth as she was getting high off his pounding.

"It seems you are finally there, you finally fallen, haven't you?" He said, picking up his pace.

"Yes, I've fallen. Now, pound me! Pound me, more! Fuck me until I can't move!" Seras said, grabbing his head, smothering him into her sweaty cleavage. Making him, grab her boobs, which were now very sensitive and started to suck on her nipples.

"Yes~! Suck on them! Suck on my titties!" Seras yelled, running her fingers through his hair.

Soon, he started to feel a familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach. As he thrust his cock into her, wanting to reach her womb, as she arched her back wanting him to go as deep as he could.

"Seras, kitten. I'm coming." He gritted out, just before he came inside her, Seras cumming right after. Him thrusting to keep the blank state of his hellish heaven just a bit longer, filling her womb up with his spunk.

Seras shudders as she felt his cum sloshing around inside of her, as he slowly pulled out, spending the rest of his cum on her stomach and boobs. She fell back on her bed, panting and when she got her breath back she grabbed Jackson's face and pressed her lips to his.

Jackson returned the kiss with extra passion and soon the need for air became apparent and they separated with only a string of saliva connecting them.

Soon, the pair spent the entire night fucking each other's brains out until morning, the pair falling back on the broken bed from the force of their fucking. The warmth of their coupling through them. Seras fell asleep first, the drugs finally leaving her system. He, turned to look at her peaceful looking face, brushing a strand of hair to the side.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest. The dark look in his eyes faded back into his innocent ones, filled with sadness. He puts his chin on top of her head, pulling the sheets over them both. He soon is lulled to sleep by the beat of Seras' heart and he whispers, "I'm so sorry, Seras."

Seras slightly opens her eyes to look at Jackson's face and the upcoming sun and slowly wraps her arms around him and then she is pulled under the cover of sleep, snuggling into his chest, and said her sentence before she would forget once again and the cycle would restart.

" _It's okay, Jackson._ "

* * *

Ending the chapter! 

-Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


End file.
